User blog:RootBeerFan/Ear nugget theory
the ear nugget book will come in november 26th 2018 right? well the book will be telling the story of what happened to lincoln loud and his friend "clyde" it is almost the 26th but this is a theory and i have the theories lately i was so confused if mr.loud and ear nugget were the same person well no because the body shape and the height does not match and it would not make any frickin sense BUT WAITTT!! channel frederator just posted a video called "is lincoln loud adopted?" here is the link if you wanna watch it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ex5CFzkcUQ anyways the book is like a nickeldeoon style book and also lincoln loud has white hair because of his white hair disease and his fear of everything, what also interesting ia that ear nugget has a grey left arm and a gray left leg, now THAT's weird did he just.... no way! is ear nugget a pervert? is he a creep watcher? we will not find out until the final book comes out! anyways he is wearing gloves, and he has a red party hat and he is an.......animal.......... and he is a Party ANIMAL so ear nugget is NOT mr.loud but lincoln loud IS adopted! also what else does not make sense is where did he come from? lincoln loud seems to be very uncomfortable when ear nugget is around also we don't know his name or who he is but also his name is always "ear nugget" ear nugget is not his real name! but what IS his real name you ask! well there is a theory that he is so mad that his family died so he changed his name to something incredibly random also there is a quote ear nugget said he said "i will watch you sleep tonight!" also we don't know who lincoln loud is or why he has too much fears! also ear nugget is mental about what lincoln loud might tell the world! also in the story luan loud shows up at the door for no reason and it might be that lincoln loud is seeing things and i have no idea why luan loud showed up so quickly also i have 3 more theories to be concluded 3.) is ear nugget a weird animal? well i have been wondering it all day and i will say yes! 2.) is why is ear nugget so serious about his party!? lincoln loud ruined it because lincoln loud is very unlucky! lincoln loud was even in the thetopten unluckest cartoon characters, if ear nugget catches you ruin his party he will watch you take a bath or sleep. 1. is the biggest question of all) why is ear nugget so mental and creepy? because his family died and he has the live with no family so he is sad and will not get his family back! and what kind of animal is he? some people say he looks like a dog or a rabbit! but both of the answers are false and no one knows what animal he is and he has long ears..... WUT okay i think that's it for this theory blog do you have theories of your own please leave them in the comments below and that is all i have to say! Category:Blog posts